Walking to the Left, Walking to the Right
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Semi-"shounen-ai": YYxY] {One-shot} She walks to the right everytime she leaves. He walks to the right everytime he leaves. Both never see each other, but… R&R please!


Princess Strawberry: Get ready for an extremely confusing yet cute story! ^_^

Yami Strawberry: Shouldn't you be updating your _other_ stories? *glares suspiciously*

Princess Strawberry: Yes, I should, but my cousin just lent me the book, so I had to do this first. ^-^ I have a reason behind everything, Yami Strawberry, _trust_ me.

Yami Strawberry: I can't. You tricked me a million timesI can't trust you.

Princess Strawberry: Oh yeah, sorry, Yuugi, you have to be a girl in here. ^^;

**Disclaimer 1**: I, Princess Strawberry, solemnly swear that I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. (Big change, huh? I normally say I actually DO. ^^;)

**Disclaimer 2**: (Ha! Didn't expect a _second_ disclaimer, now did you?) I do NOT own the Chinese version of this story. I only _borrowed_ the plot, you see? ^_^

**Summary**: She walks to the right everytime she leaves. He walks to the right everytime he leaves. Both never see each other, but

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're both convinced  
that a sudden passion joined them.  
Such certainty is beautiful,  
But uncertainty is more beautiful still."

~Wislawa Szymborska; First section of "Love at First Sight".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Walking to the Left; Walking to the Right_

That year's winter was especially cold. The whole city was buried under the heavy rain. The gray sky, the late-arriving sunrays everyone hopes to see, leads to depression. There often is the urge to crysomewhere on the street

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She lives in an old apartment, everytime she goes somewhere, no matter _where_, she always walk to the left, out of habit.

He lives in an old apartment, everytime he goes somewhere, no matter _where_, he always walk to the right, out of habit.

He never sees her.

With days that are spent poorly, he spent almost every evening at the city's best restaurant, playing the violin to earn some "fast cash".

When he's not practising, he likes to go outside, specifically to the city's park to feed pigeons. He would often sit there for the whole afternoon. Sometimes he would feel hopeless.

~

She walks to the left out of habit, he walks to the right out of habit, and they never see each other.

~

She was in the process of translating a sad novel, and she feels the world is covered in a blanket of darkness. A/N: Hee, like me! ^-^ Me ish translating too~!

When she's not working, she likes to walk in the city to have a cup of coffee, strolling on streets, watch the people walk hurriedly by, and talk to the wild cats that loiter on the streets. Sometimes she feels life is very boring.

~

She walks to the left out of habit, he walks to the right out of habit, and they never see each other.

~

It's like the big city; no matter how big it is, you won't know each other for a life, but living together at the same time

And, there are a lot of coincidences in one's life. Perhaps, the two lines will cross one day.

So, two days before Christmas Eve, the two finally met at the park's fountain. They were like long-lost loversand the winter didn't seem so dank anymore.

They spent a happy and sweet afternoon together – strolling in the park, joking around, going on the carousel

KAVROOM!

By evening, the sky was filled with black clouds and was starting to rain really hard. They left, out of habit in their own directions, but not before scribbling down their telephone numbers for each other.

The rain had left them wet to the skin, but their hearts had never felt so warm and happy.

That night, they both couldn't sleep, but the rain kept pouring for the whole night.

Alas, there are many accidents in one's life. Even the string that connects your kite to your hand might break suddenly. Like right now. And, as fate would have struck, the papers that they clutch now were smeared with ink and muddy figures.

Both didn't leave the house, for fear of any phone callsstaring at the muddled figures, calling through wrong numbers one by one

They were both very depressed, and couldn't sleep. 

And from the radio, it emitted the city's joyful speech of countdown. And just like that, another year had passed.

~

City changes make people feel down. And the park's fountain? It was covered by building materials.

Being an optimist, he told himself: Perhaps it would be just like the movies; every next corner, or the café beside the park, he would bump into her once more.

~

On Valentine's Day, she walked and walked on the cold, lonely street. The tree that she stopped in front of suddenly lit up, and, unable to control her feelings, she burst out crying.

~

She, still out of habit, walks to the left. And he, still out of habit, walks to the right.

~

Days passed by, and still, no signs of meeting eye to eye ever appeared. Even in the crowded streets of the city, they were both relishing the sweet but short encounter. In the familiar yet strange city, both were hopeless in finding a strange yet familiar shadow. 

She would think of him on every rainy day.

~

How could she disappear from the city without a trace?

His thoughts and dreams wandered to flying; the very last resource to find her whereabouts.

~

Loves to sit in a corner to think ever so deeply.

The night's flames led one to feel especially lonely.

With spirits as low as the ones in mine, how can one not feel the sadness?

The city is like a maze; one can't hear each other's calls, and one can't orient oneself properly.

Loathing the air pollution, broken sidewalks, traffic lights that stayed as red too long, and the never-ending public transportation.

Was he still in the city?

Or did he leave already?

~

Playfully teased the same yellow kitten, fed the same wild dog, and with weak sunrays on a morning, heard the same crow screech.

Seeing the same view outside the window, smelt the same air, and hearing their neighbour practising Bach's song.

Walked through the same forest lane, stepped on the same fallen leaves.

Kissed the same baby. Both knew she had two ears for her green hat

But within their minds, the only memory of each other left was a wet telephone number.

~

The violin's playing from next door seem to sound so mournful.

~

Remembering that it was her birthday today, he wondered where she was now?

The memories began to fade and get hazy as days progressed. It was almost as if the piece of romance never existed.

~

From the same postman's hands, received their faraway friend's letters.

So close; yet so far.

The city is like a cell without walls, leading one to be tired, suffocating from one's sorrow

Finally deciding to leave this city, she began packing.

To a bright place as a vacation.

~

He still walks to the right out of habit. And she, as well, to the left.

~

Silently falling, the snow

And finally met once more by the park's fountain.

Before the city's hall stood the anxious but happy people, waiting for the countdown.

~

At exactly midnight, not one second more or less, everyone hugged anyone happily.

~*~Owari~*~

Princess Strawberry: *sweatdrops* It was a bit confusing, wasn't it?

Yami Strawberry: CONFUSING!? I COMPLETELY _DON'T_ UNDERSTAND!

Princess Strawberry: Hey, I actually did **bold** and _italics_! Cool! ^^; Well, um, read and review? *runs away*


End file.
